The Snake and the Lion II
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Si les gustó The Snake and the Lion, entérense como fue que Harry y la hermana de Malfoy comenzaron a salir... ClairexHarry


Hola a todos! Como muchos lectores quedaron emocionados con el personaje de Claire, decidí hacerle una historia propia (y es que ya la tenía, solo había que escribirla n.n) así que tienen la continuación de The Snake and the Lion, la historia acerca de como Harry y la hermana mayor de Draco comenzaron a salir, espero que la lean y les guste!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Claire Sophie Malfoy es un personaje creado por mí tan solo por finalidad de diversión, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

**The Snake and the Lion II  
Prelude**

Harry no podía evitar derretirse ante la visión que el panorama le ofrecía. Allí estaba ella, Claire Sophie… Malfoy. ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser la hermana de aquel idiota?! Siendo la chica tan hermosa y perfecta, porque a pesar de que según las reglas no existía una perfección definida, a sus ojos si la había, y recibía el nombre de Claire. Desde hace tiempo que Harry se sentía así de atraído por ella, como muchos otros, pues ¿quién no se enamoraría de ella? Tan grácil, bella, tierna, sincera, y aún así conservaba una forma alocada de ser.  
Jamás se había fijado en ella hasta tenerla cara a cara en el primer partido de quiddich de la temporada, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Los dementores habían decidido asistir al partido, afectando a Harry como acostumbraban, provocando que cayera de su escoba. Estaba seguro de que se daría un gran golpe en la cabeza, probablemente quebrándose un par de huesos, pero el golpe nunca llegó, sino que fue la cazadora de Slytherin quien impidió que se estrellara contra el suelo, sujetándolo del brazo a pocos metros de éste. No había podido evitar el quebrarse el brazo, pero tan solo porque la chica había tenido que ejercer mucha fuerza al sujetarlo de éste y jalarlo hacia arriba para subirlo a la escoba. Había bajado con él inconsciente en brazos, a pesar de que todo su equipo la regañaba.  
- No habría permitido que se hiciera daño tan solo por una tontería como que es de Gryffindor-le había dicho a su hermano mientras se aseguraba que Ron y Hermione sujetaran bien al desmayado-. Cuídenlo mucho por favor.  
-Sí, gracias-la hija de muggles sonrió levemente, algo confundida acerca de que una Slytherin hubiese ayudado a Harry, sobre todo tratándose de una Malfoy.  
-¡Pero hermana!-exclamaba Draco, furioso, avergonzado de su hermana mayor.  
-Pero nada Draco, al fin y al cabo atrapaste la snitch, ¿no? No entiendo de qué te quejas si ganamos.  
-¡Ayudaste a Potter! ¡Ahora todos te molestarán!  
-Pues no me interesa… y por favor… mantente alejado de mí por un tiempo, no quiero que te molesten a ti también-sonrió con ternura, besando la frente de su hermanito, pera luego marcharse caminando como si todo estuviese genial.  
Desde aquel entonces Harry había estado intentando descifrar aquel curioso interés que sentía por la muchacha, no era la clase de chicos que se enamoraban así como así, pero es que lo traía loco. Había logrado encontrarla sin sus amigas en un recreo y había aprovechado para agradecerle, se había portado de manera tan tierna con él. Claire era diferente, él lo sabía, lo que no entendía era como era posible que ella fuese una Malfoy, cuando éstos eran famosos por su odio hacia el mundo. Ella no podía ser mala y no era el único que pensaba de aquella forma.  
Claire cursaba junto a Fred y George, por lo que estaban en clase de pociones juntos, habiendo sido obligados a trabajar de a tres. En un principio los gemelos se esperaban el típico comportamiento de un Slytherin, que arruinara la poción y luego les echara la culpa a ellos, pero para su sorpresa la chica se había comportado de manera muy respetuosa con ellos, como si fuese una Gryffindor más, colaborando en todo momento y ayudándolos a salvarse cuando Snape intentaba hundirlos.  
-¿Sabes Malfoy? Eres una chica agradable, no como tu hermano que siempre intenta arruinarnos-comentó Fred mientras elaboraban la poción.  
-Gracias, y me pone muy feliz que lo digas. Sé que mi hermanito siempre les ha causado muchos problemas y en verdad lo siento, porque a decir verdad es mi culpa que lo haga-aquella respuesta alarmó a ambos hermanos.  
-¿Acaso tú lo mandas para que nos moleste?-se sorprendió el menor.  
-No, no en ese sentido, sino que… yo siempre fui la favorita de papá hasta hace tres años, y ahora… digamos que estoy más rebelde, cuestión que es Draco quien debe satisfacer todas las necesidades de mi padre, y de esa forma, humillando a los Gryffindor, cree que está más cerca de ser el hijo perfecto.  
-Oh, entiendo. Tu familia es algo tradicional, ¿no? Digo… tienen costumbres algo extrañas para educar a sus hijos.  
-Supongo-rió la rubia-. A veces me gustaría que mi familia fuera distinta, más unida y no tan guiada por el tema de la sangre. Sangre sucia, limpia, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Después de todo, todos somos personas, no tiene que ver nuestra procedencia, ¿no creen?  
-Wow… nunca creí que conocería a una Slytherin así, primero salvas a un Gryffindor, luego no te importa ser sangre sucia o limpia, ¿qué otras sorpresas nos guardas?-el mayor de los gemelos estaba encantado con la chica-. Eres muy amigable.  
-Concuerdo contigo hermano-secundó George, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.  
-Gracias-la muchacha terminó de agregar un par de escarabajos molidos a la poción, que adquirió una tonalidad rosada, el color deseado por los jóvenes-. Listo.  
-¡Genial Malfoy, eres increíble!  
-¡Eres una genio de las pociones!  
-Tampoco para tanto, suelo pasar los veranos en la casa del profesor Snape, por lo que aprendo mucho durante los recesos escolares.  
-¿La casa del profesor Snape?-se alarmó uno de los hermanos.  
-¿Por qué?-el otro también se mostraba en un estado similar.  
-Porque mi papá no me acepta en su familia, y por eso no puedo ir a casa… saben que él es algo arisco con las personas que no hacen lo que él quiere-suspiró la muchacha-. Él me odia, no me reconoce como su hija, por ello he pasado los últimos veranos en casa del profesor, él ya es como un padre para mí…  
-Ya veo… pobre… ¿no tienes amigos para veranear en sus casas?  
-Jeh… una Slytherin traidora como yo tiene enemigos, no amigos.  
-Pero estás en el equipo de quiddich-indicó Fred.  
-Sí, por mi talento como cazadora, sino no estaría en él.  
-Entiendo… entonces ven con nosotros, te presentaremos a nuestros amigos-sonrieron los gemelos alegremente.  
Aquella tarde fue la presentación de Claire Sophie Malfoy al grupo, aceptada por todos con gran cariño, sobre todo después de haber salvado a su amigo Harry, quien había quedado fascinado con su salvadora.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, contemplándola a lo lejos, guardando aquel profundo secreto que era su amor. ¿Acaso estaba mal rechazar aquel sentimiento por ser una Slytherin, una Malfoy? ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor era, juzgando a la chica solo por la mala reputación de su casa? Slytherin no tenía tan solo características negativas, había algunas positivas, como la astucia, y Claire era claramente astuta, siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Según los gemelos Weasley, era una clara competencia escolar contra Hermione.  
-Hermosa, ¿verdad Harry?-Fred y George aparecieron tras el muchacho, dándole un susto de muerte.  
-Deberías hablarle de lo que sientes, ¿sabes? Podrías perderla-razonó el mayor.  
-Tiene razón-lo secundó su hermano-. No te sería agradable ver a Claire en brazos de otro chico besándolo, ¿cierto?  
-Ya cállense, no se de que hablan-se defendió el morocho.  
-Oh amigo, ya lo creo que sí-rió Fred-. Y te entiendo perfectamente, es normal enamorarse a esa edad.  
-Basta, ¡no estoy…!  
-¿Estás qué Harry?-una voz a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltar, la muchacha por la cual discutían se había acercado lentamente sin que los muchachos lo notasen.  
-¡Claire!-el aludido volteó a verla, sumamente rojo.  
-Te estaba buscando-la chica le sonrió-. Tengo que mostrarte algo que… no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer.  
-¿A mí?-se sorprendió el niño que vivió.  
-Sí, así es, ¿podrías venir un rato conmigo?-un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la Malfoy al ver las sonrisas de complicidad formadas en los rostros de sus otros dos amigos.  
-C-claro…-Harry estaba embobado, era a él a quien había estado buscando. La rubia lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo mientras él se dejaba. Era simplemente hermosa, ella con su suave tacto frío pero cálido a la vez. Simplemente la amaba, y no podía creer que se había enamorado a tal nivel. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un ser tan dulce y puro como ella en aquel mundo tan corrupto? La mayor de los Malfoy la guió hasta el borde del lago, y, sonriéndole, tomó su varita y conjuró un hechizo de casco burbuja ante un confundido Harry.  
-Ven conmigo, no tengas miedo-Sophie sonrió, no entendía que era imposible tener miedo a su lado. La chica lo tomó de la mano y saltó al lago arrastrándolo con ella. En un principio Harry se sintió confundido, pero antes de poder comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba adentrándose cada vez más, pero ya no iba de la mano de su amada, sino que en su lugar había una hermosa sirena. Ésta, volteó a ver como iba Harry, y al ver que no había problemas le sonrió. Esos ojos… esa sonrisa… no cabía duda, por extraño que pareciese, aquella sirena era Sophie… ella era una animaga. Al ver la sonrisa reflejada en el rostro del morocho, se adentró cada vez más en las profundidades, compartiendo con aquel chico tan especial para ella aquel mundo sumergido que permanecía desconocido a los ojos humanos. Fue una experiencia increíble, ella lo llevó a recorrer cada rincón del lago, y no regresó a la superficie hasta estar satisfecho con el tour. Era un lugar sumamente romántico para una primera cita pensó Harry. Su hilo de pensamientos se detuvo un momento… ¿era aquello una cita? ¿Acaso Claire… lo amaba? No era posible, ella era tan hermosa, tan inhumanamente perfecta… y él era un simple idiota afectado por el amor que encima tenía la frente abierta, no había manera de que le gustase… probablemente ella lo quería como a un amigo y por ello lo había llevado a aquel extraño mundo. No debía pensar en ello, Harry se sentía el chico más afortunado de todo Hogwarts. Nadaron largo y tendido, hasta que comenzó a hacer demasiado frío como para que el morocho estuviese en el agua. Ella lo llevó a la superficie a una velocidad alarmante y lo ayudó a salir, luego salió ella, ya transformada en humana. Ambos estaban empapados y temblando, pero una bella sonrisa brillaba en sus rostros.  
-¿Te gustó el paseo?-la ahora humana sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla-. Quería compartir eso contigo, espero que no haya sido en vano…  
-No lo ha sido… fue el paseo más espectacular que he dado en mi vida-el chico estaba maravillado.  
-Me alegra-Claire sonrió con auténtica felicidad y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Por favor… te suplicaría que no dijeras nada de lo que viste a los demás, es un secreto que… prefiero guardar.  
-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-prometió Harry, llevándose una mano al corazón-. Gracias por haberme mostrado todo…-la abrazó contra sí, protegiéndola del frío. Ella se relajó en sus brazos y reposó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, dejando que éste acariciara sus cabellos. Contemplaron la luna llena que se había elevado en lo alto del nocturno cielo, repleto de estrellas.  
-Gracias por haberme aceptado en tu vida Harry… no te das ni idea de lo mucho que significas para mí-la rubia levantó el rostro levemente, mirándolo con ternura, y sin decir más… lo besó. Fue un beso romántico y bien correspondido por ambas partes. Se amaban, sabían que el otro les correspondía y estaban muy felices por ello.  
Harry la acurrucó en sus brazos, mirándola con ternura mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios, no cabía duda de que realmente se amaban. Él jamás se había sentido así por ninguna otra chica, podrían haber chicas hermosas en la escuela, como por ejemplo lo eran Ginny… o Cho Chang, pero ninguna diosa ni ninfa igualaría la atracción que Harry sentía por ella. Era indescriptible, un sentimiento lujurioso, tierno, romántico, hermoso y doloroso a la vez le oprimía el pecho. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de ponerse de pie y gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amaba a Claire Sophie Malfoy…

Pasaron meses desde aquello, y Harry y Claire eran la parejita más feliz y conocida por todos. En un comienzo había sido muy difícil por las diferencias entre casas, pero con el tiempo los amigos de Harry que no conocían a la muchacha, como Seamus, Dean, etc., habían terminado aceptándola como una Gryffindor más, cosa que probaba que la amistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin era más que posible.  
Aquella noche se cumplían ocho meses desde la formación del compromiso original, y Harry citó a Claire en el Gran Hall a las diez en punto, procurando llegar unos minutos antes por si las dudas, no quería hacerla esperar. Cuando la muchacha llegó, Harry casi se desmaya, estaba increíblemente bella. Llevaba una túnica lila brillante, sin mangas y atada a un hombro con un broche de una tonalidad más oscura del color, la cual remarcaba de maravilla sus curvas. Harry había hecho bien en ponerse su mejor camisa blanca, corbata y traje, consejo de sus amigas. Incluso Oliver, su capitán de Quiddich, quien después de que Claire le había salvado la vida a su buscador apoyaba totalmente a la relación, le había prestado su perfume favorito, el cual parecía atraer a las chicas magnéticamente.  
-Perdón amor… ¿te hice esperar mucho?-se preocupó la rubia.  
-Acabo de llegar-mintió Harry para no admitir que llevaba unos quince minutos esperándola.  
-Ya veo, genial-sonrió la chica, abrazándolo con ternura para unir sus labios con los de él-. Y… ¿A dónde vamos esta noche?  
-A la torre de astronomía-sonrió él-. Se me ocurrió que podríamos observar un rato las estrellas… además de que allí podremos estar solos sin que nadie nos pille.  
-Tú siempre piensas en todo-Claire tomó a su novio de la mano y dejó que éste la encaminara hacia la torre más alta del castillo, en donde tres noches a la semana los chicos tenían clases de Astronomía, donde estudiaban el movimiento de los planetas y el nombre de las estrellas, nada del otro mundo.  
Tal como esperaban, la sala estaba completamente vacía, pero había un detalle especial, no estaba completamente vacía sino que estaba cubierta por millones de flores de todos los colores favoritos de la muchacha, quien entró corriendo, dando vueltas encantada como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-¡Harry esto es genial! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado nunca!-ella estaba sumamente feliz, se veía tan pequeña e inocente que él tuvo la necesidad de avanzar hacia ella y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.  
-Pero esa no es la mejor parte…-susurró el chico de ojos verdes al oído de su novia. Luego la besó, besó su frente y, sacando una pequeña cajita bordó de su bolsillo, se arrodilló y la abrió frente a la chica, a quien los ojos se la inundaron de lágrimas al ver la hermosa pero sencilla sortija que había dentro-. Claire Sophie Malfoy… ¿aceptarías ser mi prometida hasta que tengamos la edad suficiente como para casarnos?-Harry sonrió tiernamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
-¡Dios! ¡Sí!-la muchacha se echó a sus brazos llorando emocionada-. ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Te amo Harry, te amo!  
-Menos mal… pensé que no aceptarías-Harry tomó con cuidado la mano izquierda de su amada novia, ahora prometida, y con cuidado depositó el anillo en el dedo anular, para luego besarlo-. Pero ahora puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…  
-Te amo tontito, jamás te diría que no-ella lo volvió a besar.  
Permanecieron juntos mucho tiempo, o eso pensaban los chicos, ya que se habían olvidado del tiempo y simplemente habían dejado que éste corriese. Ya nada importaba, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era todo, el mundo estaba bien como para que ellos se concentraran en otra cosa más que ellos mismos por un rato. ¿Qué importaba ahora si Filch los atrapaba fuera de la cama tras haber pasado la hora límite? ¿Qué importaba que Sirius Black andaba suelto y podía simplemente entrar en el cuarto y matarlos? Ya nada importaba, se amaban, estaban juntos y siempre lo estarían…  
Dado el momento decidieron regresar ya que estaba comenzando a amanecer y en cualquier momento podría llegar algún profesor, por lo que bajaron las escaleras juntos y se despidieron en el Gran Hall. La rubia estaba a punto de marcharse a dormir tras una hermosa pero agotadora velada cuando de repente una pequeña lechuza la alcanzó y se posó en su hombro contenta de haber cumplido con su labor. Una vez que Claire tomó la pequeña nota, ésta se marchó volando tan imperceptible como había llegado. Abrió el papel plegado y rió al ver la pulcra caligrafía de su hermano menor en él. _"Ayúdame, estoy atrapado con Granger en el aula de Historia de la Magia. ¡Date prisa!"_.  
-Vaya… ¿Herms y Draco? ¡Quién lo diría!-rió Sophie, encaminándose sin saber si se dirigía a rescatar a su hermanito o a hacer de casamentera. ¿Qué más daba? Pensó ella mientras contemplaba el hermoso anillo que ahora llevaba en su dedo anular. Claire Sophie Potter… no sonaba tan mal.

**FIN**

Bueno, aquí termina la historia de Harry y Sophie, la verdad que me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen, son geniales! Esta historia está dedicada a mis primas Vicky y Belu, espero que cuando la lean les guste. Yo en el fondo creo que no todos los Slytherin son malos, y es lo que me propuse demostrar con esta historia, sino que hay diferentes cualidades que definen a un Slytherin, por lo que no tienen que ser obligatoriamente malos. En fin, espero que dejen muchos comentarios productivos! Saludos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
